You Could Be My Once in a Lifetime
by ausllydawmoon
Summary: She needs a new member in glee club, and he just got kicked out of his band. So naturally, everything turns into a nightmare. Auslly. One-Shot.


The band isn't bad, for four teenage boys who meet in someone's garage three times a week to practice. They've got a pretty significant following, and their music is better than she expected. Not to mention they're all decently attractive and surprisingly talented.

The lead singer is _especially_ well-practiced at his art. His vocals are incredible, reverberating throughout the old warehouse they decided to hold their concert in.

And for a while, Ally actually _forgets_ about the crisis that she's in the middle of trying to fix. The weight is lifted off her shoulders as she jumps with the small crowd to the beat of the loud music.

But then the concert is over and people are filing out. She watches the band as they walk offstage. The lead singer has a confused look on his face, and she nudges Trish with her shoulder to point him out.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ally asks.

Trish shrugs. "Don't know, don't care. Let's go."

"One second."

Ally carefully weaves her way through the crowd until she has a better view of the four band members. Then she hears the unmistakable voice of the lead singer.

"Guys, I gotta go – "

"No. You don't," someone else says. The guitarist, maybe?

"Yeah. I do. Cassidy – "

"Can wait." Ally definitely recognizes the keyboard player, who sang along with Austin.

She sees the lead singer roll his eyes. "Fine. What."

"You've been being kind of a jerk lately," the drummer says bluntly.

The singer crosses his arms. "Okay…?"

"And you've been late to…well, just about everything. Even this show!" the keyboard player adds.

"So? I don't need as much practice as you guys do. And I was out with Cassidy before the show."

"We also hate your girlfriend," the guitarist deadpans.

"I don't care," the singer replies.

"Austin, we're kicking you out of the band."

" _What_?"

"It's not like you care about it anyway. You're always complaining about practices and saying you only did it to get girls. Well, now you have one. And we're kicking you out," the drummer tells him.

"You guys are bluffing," Austin scoffs.

"No. We're not. In fact, we've already replaced you." The guitarist points at a guy standing a little ways away, looking slightly uncomfortable. He waves awkwardly.

Austin's jaw clenches. "Fine. Whatever. You guys are gonna be begging for me to come back, anyway. You wouldn't be _anywhere_ without me."

And then the blond storms off, stopping to give the new lead singer a solid punch in the face. Ally swallows nervously, remembering her dilemma.

She runs after him. "Wait!" she exclaims.

"Ally, what're you doing?" Trish asks, hot on her heels.

"Trying to fix something! I'll meet you at your car!" she calls back to her friend, catching the door Austin flung open and sprinting after him. "Wait!" she calls to him again.

Finally, he stops in his tracks.

But she's running too fast and she can't stop in time so she barrels into him. He's strong, though, and catches her with ease.

"What," he says, frustration evident in his voice.

She bites her lip and takes a step back, her mouth running dry at his angry glare. She opens her mouth to speak, but he holds up a hand to stop her.

"If you're wanting to sleep with me, I don't have sex with fans," he says.

She blinks in confusion, and then her eyes widen in embarrassment. "N – no," she stutters, "that isn't – oh _gosh_ no."

"Then what _do_ you want? I haven't got all day."

"Well…I heard you arguing with your band, and – "

"And you want to offer me your condolences?" he asks sarcastically.

"No…I have a _different_ offer."

"I already told you – "

"Not sex!" she squeaks. Then she clears her throat, blushing profusely. "My glee club just lost our best tenor, and we have the state competition next month. But if we're missing someone, then we can't perform. And you're _really_ talented, and I was wondering if maybe you'd help us out and join?"

"No," he says flatly.

"No?"

"N – O," he spells. " _No_. I am not transitioning from an actual _band_ to some lame _glee club_ full of friendless losers."

"We aren't friendless losers," Ally says defensively. "We're a tight-knit group of dedicated singers who just want to win our competitions."

"You'd have to pay me."

"I – I guess you could have some of the prize money. But that's only if we win."

Austin presses his lips together in thought. "Fine."

"So you'll do it?"

"I'll come to one of your practices and see if you're any good. If you are, then I'll do it. And if you're not, then you were never gonna win in the first place."

"O – Okay," Ally says. "Our next practice is on Tuesday at 2:30 in the choir room at Marino. You go there, right? I – I'd appreciate it if you were on time, please."

"Probably not. Are we done here?"

"I – I guess so."

So Austin gets in his car without so much as a goodbye and peels out of the parking lot. Ally bites her lip and walks to Trish's car.

"What was that about?" her friend asks.

"Austin, the lead singer, just got kicked out of the band. I asked him to join glee club."

"You _what_?"

"He said I'd have to pay him, and that he'll only do it if we're good, but he agreed. If that counts."

"You're insane."

"We might have a new tenor, though."

* * *

"Okay, everyone. I just want to tell you that Austin Moon will be visiting us today. I don't know if any of you know of him, but he was in a band that had a falling out. And since we lost Johnathan he may agree to be our replacement tenor, which would allow us to compete in the state championships. But he has a bit of an attitude and isn't a huge fan of glee club, so I want you all to just be nice to him and not make him angry, okay?"

The rest of the glee club make sounds of agreement. Ally glances at the clock. It's 2:30, but Austin isn't here.

Figures.

"Let's start practice, then."

They warm up and sing their set a few times, and then they review the choreography for it, which they only just learned last week. Still, everyone remembers it relatively well and their routine isn't looking too bad.

There are only fifteen minutes left of practice when the door opens and Austin comes strolling in.

"Austin!" Ally says, plastering a polite smile on her face. "You're here!"

"Yeah." He sits down at the choir teacher's desk. "Show me what you've got so I can make my decision and leave."

Ally looks around at everyone. "Alright, then."

They perform their set for Austin, and he stares at them blankly from the beginning to the end. When they're finished, Austin stands up.

"Uh…you can get out early today, guys," Ally announces. The other glee club members quickly clear out, leaving Ally alone with Austin.

"So…what did you think?" Ally asks the tall blond.

"Listen, Ashley – "

"It's Ally."

"Whatever. Your little glee club's alright, I guess. But you're lame. Boring. Tired. Did I mention lame?" Austin shrugs and shoves his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Your style came from last century. If you wanna entertain people, you gotta do it right."

"So…are you in or out?" Ally asks.

"I'll help you win your little state championship," he says, " _if_ – "

"I already told you I'd pay you," Ally tells him.

"I have another condition," he tells her. "You have to redo your set, make it _not_ make me wanna rip my ears off."

Ally purses her lips.

"Fine," she says. "But _you_ have to be on time and take practices seriously."

"I don't take orders, sweetheart," he tells her, tapping his index finger on her nose condescendingly.

And then he just walks out.

She resists the urge to scream in frustration.

Reminding herself that he's really her only hope, she hurries to catch up to him so she can tell him their practice dates and times. He looks annoyed the entire time, but she tries not to let it get to her.

Ally rants to her mom about him as soon as she gets home. She doesn't normally do this, but he's just so _rude_ and _obnoxious_ and _annoying_ she can't help it. Not to mention that he's basically running _her_ glee club, getting her to do pretty much whatever he wants just because he knows he can take advantage of her desperation.

He's just an all-around _jerk_ , and he knows it.

"Ally, honey, couldn't you have asked someone else?" her mom asks her.

"I tried that," Ally replies with a sigh. "Everyone thinks glee club is for losers. Including him."

"Show him that you _aren't_ a loser."

"How?"

Her mom shrugs. "Go out, have fun, be social."

"That sounds like a lot of work that I don't have time for."

"Ally – "

"I gotta go upstairs and start creating a whole new set for us that we're gonna have to learn in a month," she says. She doesn't wait for her mom's reply before going upstairs and locking herself in her room.

* * *

"No. I'm not singing this."

Ally takes a deep breath. It took her all weekend to put together their new set. And by all weekend, she literally means _all weekend_. She didn't sleep, didn't do any of her homework, and hardly ate a thing. She can't even remember if she used the bathroom.

"I used more modern songs like you asked," she tries.

"I am _not_ singing a solo in a _One Direction_ song," he sneers, shoving the music back in her hands.

"Fine, then maybe _you_ should arrange our set, since nothing I do seems to be good enough for you!"

"No," he says flatly. "I don't think you understand, sweetheart. This is practically charity work for me. I don't _have_ to be here, I don't _want_ to be here, and if you don't change the set I'm not _gonna_ be here."

She clenches her jaw and sets the music on the piano next to her. "Well then maybe you _should_ go! Not like you would've helped us anyway!"

Immediately after the words come out of her mouth, she realizes her mistake. The blond shrugs and starts walking out of the room, but she rushes forward and grabs his wrist.

"I didn't mean that!" she says quickly. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

Austin turns around again and looks at her, shaking her hand off his wrist and crossing his arms. He raises his eyebrows and looks down at her condescendingly.

"And why shouldn't I?"

Her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. "We…we need you," she mutters.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over your incompetence."

Ally takes a deep breath, trying to calm her anger. "We need you," she says, a little louder than the first time.

"Ah, you _need_ me," he echoes with a nod, chuckling and shaking his head as though she's a clueless child. "Well then, sweetheart, I suggest you fix the set."

"Well…maybe you could help me," she offers hesitantly. "You clearly have a vision in your head that I don't see, so maybe if you helped me put together the set you'd be more satisfied."

"Yeah, no. I told you, I'm not doing any extra work."

And then he walks out again.

She grabs the sheet music off the piano and rips it in half.

* * *

She 'arranged the new set' by switching out the One Direction songs with songs from different bands that night. It seems to fly with him.

"I guess this'll do," he says after she shows him the changes.

"Good," she says with a sigh of relief. "Now practice is about to start, so please – "

"Whatever," the blond interrupts, walking onto the risers to join the glee club members beginning to trickle into the choir room.

Ally starts the practice, and she thanks her lucky stars that she has such talented and easygoing friends, because not only do they catch on quickly to the new music but they are also quite flexible in the change.

And aside from Austin interrupting her every five minutes with a sarcastic comment, the practice actually goes fairly well.

"Alright," Ally says at the end. "Since we have all new music, would you guys be okay with adding an extra practice or two here and there in order to make sure we have time to perfect the routine?"

Everyone seems pretty enthusiastic. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"Can't," Austin's voice drawls from in front of her. She looks at him. "I have a date with my girlfriend."

"But I didn't even say a date or time yet," Ally says, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Correction: I'm going to _plan_ a date with my girlfriend."

Ally exhales. "You guys, go ahead," she announces to the rest of the glee club. "See you tomorrow."

Her friends start piling out, giving her sympathetic glances as they pass. Austin starts walking out too, but Ally marches over and stands in front of him.

"We need you at these practices."

"I'm gonna be busy."

"You don't even know when they're gonna be yet!"

"Still gonna be busy."

"Austin, you're not even _trying_ to enjoy this."

"Because it's not enjoyable. I'm only doing this for the extra cash."

"Well, maybe you _would_ enjoy it if you just let yourself! You don't have to act like some jerk who's too cool for everything all the time!"

"And _you_ don't have to act like an annoying control freak all the time! You're lucky I'm even doing this!"

Ally exhales in frustration. "Fine! Whatever! Miss the practices, but if we don't win because _you_ don't know what you're doing, you're not getting any prize money."

"Hey, that's not – "

"I asked you to help us _win_. If we don't win, you didn't hold up your end of the deal. That means you get _nothing_."

This time, _she's_ the one who walks out.

* * *

He storms into practice and slams the door behind him. He's late, of course, and everyone stops singing and jumps in surprise at his entrance. He clomps up to his spot and glares at Ally.

She decides to get mad at him later, so after welcoming him with as little bitterness as she can muster she continues on with practice.

Surprisingly, Austin is pretty caught up with their music, even though he's hardly been paying attention and he was almost an hour late today.

After practice, Ally catches Austin's arm.

" _What_ ," he spits.

"What is with you today? You're even more moody than usual."

"Well, that's because today is my anniversary with my girlfriend, who wanted to spend the day with me. And I had to cancel because I had to come _here_. And she was _not_ happy about it, which means I'm gonna hear all about it later. She's already mad enough I'm stooping so low to do this, and now that it's actually interfering with us hanging out she's _furious_. Your stupid glee club is ruining my life."

He starts storming out again, but she's determined to have the last word.

"Sure," she says, "go stomping out again like you always do, acting like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum because he didn't get his way."

Austin stops and turns on her, just like she knew he would.

"I'm the five-year-old. _I'm_ the five-year-old?! _You're_ the one who throws tantrums if you don't get your way! _You're_ the one who demands all of _my_ time and attention, and _you're_ the one who needs everything to be _perfect_! _You're_ the one who wants everything your way or no way!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" she exclaims. "You made me change the set _twice_ just because _you_ didn't like it! _You're_ the one throwing a tantrum because you have to be _two hours late_ to your anniversary afternoon with your girlfriend!"

"She has work," Austin says, "which means now we can't hang out at _all_."

"Then hang out with her tomorrow! If she really cares about you then I'm sure she won't care."

"You don't know her," the blond scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I ditched her for _glee club_. I ditched our _anniversary_ just so I could come sing a cappella with a bunch of bratty, friendless perfectionists with nothing better to do than sit at school for an extra two hours every day!"

Ally clenches her fists, taking a step closer to him and glaring up at him.

"You're calling _us_ bratty and friendless?! Look at _you_! You're throwing tantrums just because you don't wanna be here, and you're taking out your frustration by yelling at people for no reason! And you think you're so cool and popular, but the _only_ person I've seen you hang out with since your band kicked you out was your girlfriend. No one else wants to talk to you! _Maybe_ if you weren't so _bitter_ and _selfish_ , people would actually _like you_!"

" _Selfish_?! I'm _helping_ you! _You're_ the one ruining my life with your stupid glee club!"

" _You're_ the one who's _letting_ it ruin your life!"

"You know what, I can't do this anymore. I quit."

He starts walking out again.

"Of course you quit." She laughs bitterly. "And _of course_ you need the last word. I don't know why I even tried."

Austin seems set on ignoring her, but apparently his immaturity gets the best of him and he once again returns to stand in front of her.

"I know why you tried," he sneers. "It's because you're a desperate, pathetic wannabe who doesn't feel like she's worth _anything_ unless she wins. Well, I've got a newsflash for you, _sweetheart_." He leans his face so close to hers that she can feel his breath on her face. "No matter what you place in that stupid competition, you still won't be worth a _dime_."

And then he walks out, the weight of his words too heavy on her shoulders for her to say anything else.

* * *

"Hey, where has Austin been?" Trish asks her after practice a week later. "State's next week, and he hasn't been here to learn any of the choreography."

Ally hasn't figured out how to tell them that Austin quit yet. She knows she has to within the next few days, but she's still holding on to the hope that there will be some miracle that'll allow them to perform with one less person.

But she knows that's ridiculous.

"He…he quit," Ally admits, looking down.

"He _what_?! And you didn't _tell_ us?!"

"I didn't know how…and I was trying to talk to the people, but they said we can't compete. I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't have trusted that he'd stay in the first place," Trish says, shaking her head.

Ally sighs. "I know that now. I was desperate."

She tries to push those last words he said to her out of her mind, but they still sting.

"So what're you gonna do?" Trish asks.

"Give up," Ally replies with a shrug. "I'll tell everyone tomorrow."

"And give Austin that satisfaction?"

"Don't you get it, Trish? He doesn't care what we do. He only cares about himself."

Trish purses her lips but doesn't say a word. Ally knows that Trish can tell something else happened that she's not sharing, but Ally's thankful that Trish doesn't push it.

For the rest of the day she tries to forget about Austin and her crushed glee club dreams. It works for a while, until she's asleep and she finds herself dreaming of competing in the competition with her blond nightmare at her side. Except in this dream, he's actually _trying_. And it's really, really nice.

But then she wakes up, and she has to go to school, and it's _not_ nice. She sees him in the hallway a few times, but of course she doesn't say anything. He's too busy being moody.

She tries to convince herself that her friends won't be mad at her when she tells them they can't compete. But Trish's looks of disappointment all day convince her otherwise.

The journey she makes from her last hour classroom to the choir room feels like a march to the gallows and her impending death. She knows deep down that they really _won't_ be mad, just insanely disappointed, but she still hates having to tell them such bad news.

She walks in and sees everyone there, talking excitedly about the competition next week and already practicing their choreography. She takes a deep breath.

"Hey, guys. Um, I have something to tell you."

Taking note of the serious tone in her voice, everyone stops talking and looks at her.

"About the competition next week. Austin…" she trails off, trying to figure out how to say it.

Before she can continue, the door opens and Austin Moon himself saunters into the room and walks to his old spot on the risers.

She stares at him in shock, her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Take a picture, sweetheart. It lasts longer."

She continues to gape at him, so surprised she can't really form any coherent thoughts.

"You're wasting your precious practice time," he says. "You're supposed to be a control freak."

Is he being rude or just teasing her? What is he _doing_ here?

"Come on, sweetheart. Me and the losers are waiting."

She snaps out of her state of shock and shakes her head. "O – okay," she says.

"Wait, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Dez asks. "About Austin."

"N – nothing," Ally stutters. "Let's just get on with practice."

Austin catches on to the choreography way faster than Ally expected, and he pretty much makes up for the week he wasn't there. The only places he struggles just slightly to learn the moves are when he has to dance with a partner, and unfortunately that partner is her every time.

"No, we go right," she sighs again.

"I know," he snaps.

He does get it right by the end of practice though, and they end up running their full set a few times without any major catastrophes before they leave.

When practice ends, everyone excitedly hurries out the door. Ally smiles and stays to clean up the room, and she notices that Austin hangs back too.

"You came back," she says.

Austin shrugs. "Yeah, well…I was bored and there was nothing else to do."

"What about Cassidy?"

"She, uh, she dumped me," the blond admits, shoving his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans. "Couldn't date a glee club loser."

Ally bites her lip. "I'm sorry. Guess glee club really is ruining your life."

"And yet I came back anyway."

She smiles slightly. "Kinda draws you back in, doesn't it? Even if you don't want it to."

He glances at her. "Yeah, something definitely does."

"Thank you for coming back," she says, walking over to where he's leaning against the grand piano.

"I'm still only doing this for the money."

"And I'm still thanking you."

"I still think glee club is for losers."

She smiles. "We may be losers, but come competition I think we'll come out as _winners_."

Austin blinks, his face expressionless. "That was terrible."

"At least I have a sense of humor."

Austin rolls his eyes.

"So…is there any reason why you're still here? Not to be rude, but – "

"I wanted to…apologize," he manages, almost choking on the word. "I crossed a line I shouldn't have crossed the other day with what I said. I'm sorry."

"Wow, _the_ Austin Moon being _civil_?! I should be recording this!" He gives her another blank stare. "Thank you," she says with a smile. "I forgive you."

"Then I guess I'm out," he says, standing up straight and heading towards the door.

"See you at practice tomorrow!" she says cheerily.

Austin shakes his head and leaves the room.

And for the first time ever, she's left _smiling_.

* * *

The competition is tomorrow. _Tomorrow_. And for some reason Austin is back to his old ways of not caring and not trying. Ally is _not_ happy about it.

"What was that?" she asks him after practice. "I thought you _wanted_ to be here now."

"I never said that," he says. "I said I was bored. I'm still bored here. And I don't like any of you."

"Well, if we don't win – "

"We're gonna win," he interrupts.

"Not if you don't actually _try_ in practice!"

"Practice is stupid. I'm fine without it."

"This is because you're mad at me about Cassidy breaking up with you, isn't it? You're trying to stress me out only to win the competition just so you can get your money and be done with us. That's what this is all about, right?"

"I don't care about your stupid glee club or how much stress you're in. I don't even care about Cassidy anymore. I just don't care about anything."

"Well that's a pretty sad way of living life."

"And being a friendless loser in glee club isn't?"

" _You're_ in glee club."

"Because you're paying me if you win. Then I'm out and I'll never have to talk to you or anyone else in your lame glee club again."

Ally sighs. "I told you, if you'd let yourself enjoy it – "

"I don't _want_ to enjoy it," he interrupts. "I don't _want_ to be here, I don't _want_ to be around all of you, and I _especially_ don't want to see _you_ every day."

He walks out of the choir room, and Ally follows. She's angrier now than before. Does he honestly think that she likes having to see and be around him every day?!

But for some reason, she's also kind of hurt. They may not see eye to eye, but he

"You can't say that to me," she says. He seems to ignore her. "You can't tell me what a nightmare I am when _you're_ the one making things difficult!"

He stops and turns on her. " _You're_ the one on my back about everything!"

"Because _you're_ the one not listening!"

"Well _you're_ the one – "

"Are we really going to play the blame game again?!" she interrupts him. "The point is, if you'd just _apply_ yourself and quit trying to act so much _better_ than everyone else, maybe you wouldn't be so unhappy in glee club and maybe other people would actually _want_ to be friends with you!"

"I have friends!" he exclaims. "It's _you_ who needs to quit being so stuck-up and perfect all the time! Maybe then _you'd_ have friends!"

Ally takes a deep breath, knowing that there's no winning an argument with him. Austin runs a hand through his hair and looks up at the ceiling.

"This is stupid," he says. "This whole thing is just…" He runs his hand through his hair again and looks down at her. "You're – "

"Let me guess. Stupid?"

"You're someone who should be intimidated by me. Why aren't you?"

"You're not intimidating," Ally says with a shrug. "You got kicked out of your band, you think you're so cool but you're not, and your girlfriend apparently only liked you for your status. Pretty sad, if you ask me."

Austin laughs bitterly. "And that. You say things like that. You say things that no one else would dare say to me because they know that I would get them back for it."

"You haven't gotten me back for anything."

"I don't think I could if I tried."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Austin shakes his head, laughing in that odd, humorless tone again and bringing his hands to his face before dropping them.

"Of course this would happen," he says, more to himself than her.

"Of course what would happen?"

"I should've known the _second_ you walked up to me and started stuttering and begging with those big brown eyes for me to join your little glee club that this was going to happen." He shakes his head again and lets out another bitter laugh.

"What's going on here?" she asks, completely lost.

He meets her eyes, as if he's just remembering that she's still here.

"Nothing's going on." He starts walking away again, but then he stops and walks back over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "We are going to win tomorrow. Don't you worry your pretty little head, sweetheart."

And then he walks away, leaving her confused and frozen in the hallway.

What was _that_ about? Something he knew was going to happen? _What_ happened? And then he said that _they_ were going to win tomorrow. He used 'we' instead of 'you'. What did _that_ mean?

And his voice sounded…softer in a way. Almost as if he wasn't _mocking_ her by calling her 'sweetheart,' but using the term _endearingly_. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't kind of like it.

Now she's _really_ confused.

* * *

Austin's late. They were supposed to meet at the competition at ten so they could run their set before competing. But they missed their time slot because Austin still isn't here.

"Ally, stop pacing. You're gonna create a rut," Trish says from the couch in they're waiting in.

"Where _is_ he?" she asks.

"Maybe he's ditching us," Trish says.

"We can't compete without him!"

"Maybe he forgot?" Dez suggests.

"He told me yesterday that we were going to win. And he's not even here."

But then the door opens and Austin walks in. Everyone else sighs in relief, but she glares at him.

"You're late," she says.

"You're surprised?" he replies, raising his eyebrows.

"We were supposed to run our set again!"

"We don't need any more practice."

"Yes we do!"

"Well, it's a little late for that."

Ally clenches her jaw and grabs his wrist, dragging him into the hallway outside the room. She pins him against the wall and grabs the collar of the red button up that's part of his costume, looking up at him as menacingly as she's able to when he's almost a whole foot taller than her.

"I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play here, Moon. First you hate it, then yesterday you suddenly act sort of sweet and promise we're going to win, and now you show up late and act like you don't care again!"

"I never cared," he says, removing her hands from his shirt collar.

"Then what was all that about yesterday?"

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"So you don't care if we win?"

"I want my money. But I don't care about winning just to win it for you and your glee club. Especially not after you've been such a nightmare."

" _I've_ been a nightmare?!"

"That's what I said, sweetheart."

"All I want is to win a competition!"

"So you're being a control freak and making everyone hate it!"

"Everyone else wants to win too! You're the one who hates it!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't hate it so much if you weren't so annoying!"

"Sounds like you hate _me_ more than glee club!"

Austin clenches his jaw and grabs her biceps, pinning her arms to her sides and leaning over her slightly. "Do you _know_ what I hate about you?!"

She glares up at him, unfazed and he stares down at her with cold, narrowed eyes.

But then those eyes soften, along with the rest of his face. His voice comes out in a careful tone, barely above a whisper. "Nothing."

And then suddenly his eyes are closed and his lips are on hers and before she knows what she's doing she's closing her eyes and kissing him back, that feeling from yesterday of liking the way he made her nickname sound so endearing rushing back.

He lets go of her arms and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into him as he still stands against the wall. She rests her hands on his shoulders, relaxing into his arms as he tightens his grip around her.

But then he pulls away, leaning his head back against the wall. She can hear his ragged breathing, and she notices that hers sounds the same.

She expects herself to be appalled, angry, even disgusted at the fact that Austin Moon just kissed her. But instead she finds herself wishing for more.

Almost as if he's reading her mind, he dips his head down and reconnects their lips. It's less hasty this time, and sweeter.

His lips are soft, and he smells like vanilla. She moves her hands up into his hair, which she finds to be soft as well, and he lets out a soft sigh as he rests his hands gently on her hips.

Everything about him is soft and sweet and so _unlike_ the Austin she's used to that for a second she forgets that this really is _Austin Moon_ that's kissing her.

She faintly hears the sound of a door opening, and then a loud shriek. She jumps away from Austin in surprise and finds Trish standing in the doorway, looking horrified.

Ally feels heat rushing to her cheeks as she meets Trish's wide eyes with her own. She looks over at Austin, who has his hands shoved in his pockets and a disappointed look on his face.

"What did I just see?!" Trish asks in a shrill voice, rubbing her eyes as if she can't believe her own eyes.

"Knock next time," Austin mutters, brushing past Ally and Trish as he walks in the room with the rest of the glee club members. He pulls the door shut behind him, leaving Ally and Trish alone in the hallway.

"Were you two – "

"He kissed me," Ally interrupts her friend, her face turning even redder. "Austin Moon just _kissed_ me."

"Why?!"

"I don't know!"

"You didn't look too worried about it!"

"Well, I…I wasn't."

"Oh, Ally. You don't _like_ him, do you?"

"I didn't think I did! But…he was kind of sweet before he left yesterday and he said some weird things and then he looked at me a certain way today and, well, I think I like him now."

"Well, apparently!"

"I think he might like me…"

"Ally, stop. He hates all of us. He's only in this for the money. If you keep thinking like that you're gonna get hurt."

"He told me there was nothing he hated about me and then he kissed me. And yesterday, those weird things he said…there was something in there about him knowing something was gonna happen and my big brown eyes and – "

"That may not mean anything."

"Trish, he _kissed_ me!"

"He's Austin Moon."

"Yeah, but if he thinks I'm such a loser he wouldn't kiss me."

Trish purses her lips. "I guess you have a point. But you can't just _ask_ him if he likes you."

Ally sighs. "You're right. I guess I'll just try to drop it unless he says something."

"We should probably get back in there. We have time to sing through the set, even if we can't do the choreography."

Ally nods and the girls walk back in the room.

She expects Austin to be annoyed with her for some reason and practically ignore her. But the second she walks through the doors, the blond meets her eyes. He still looks disappointed that they got interrupted, and the look on his face tells her that there was more he wanted to say.

"Why did Trish scream?" Dez asks before she can say anything.

Austin is still holding her gaze, and she notices out of her peripheral her friends staring back and forth between the two of them.

Ally clears her throat and shakes her head, tearing her eyes away from Austin to look at Dez. "She was worried I was gonna kill Austin for being late," she says.

Austin clears his throat from the back of the room. "Well don't _lie_ to them, sweetheart," he sneers, but the look in his eyes is more hurt than anything.

"Ally?" Dez asks.

"I mean, unless you're _embarrassed_ ," Austin continues, standing up from where he was sitting down in the back of the room. His mocking tone is laced with hurt. "Unless kissing me is so _degrading_ that you can't _possibly_ let your perfect little glee club friends know about it."

A collective gasp sounds throughout the room.

"Austin, come on," she says, ignoring them. "If anything, I'd think _you_ kissing _me_ would be degrading to you."

"If it is, I don't care," he says, apparently ignoring everyone as well. His eyes are focused on her, as if she's the only other person in the room with him. And with that intense gaze, she kind of forgets about everyone else as well. "If me liking you sends me to the lowest social status there is and makes everyone I thought were my friends hate me, I couldn't care less. But apparently you do."

"I don't care what people think either," she tries.

"Then why'd you just lie, huh? You're embarrassed by me. Admit it, sweetheart."

"You've been embarrassed by me the entire time I've known you!"

Austin's silenced at that.

"Ally, maybe we should – " Trish starts. Austin interrupts her.

"I was embarrassed of being in glee club. Not of you."

"That's practically the same thing. Don't be such a hypocrite."

"So you're admitting to being embarrassed of me?"

" _No_!"

"Then say something, Ally!"

"I – "

"You know what, I'll even go first," he interrupts, climbing up on a table to look at everyone else in the room that he's apparently remembering now. "I knew from the second I met her that I wouldn't be able to get her out of my head. And would you look at that, it happened. Ally Dawson is the leader of _glee club_ , and I am absolutely crazy about her."

He jumps down from the table and walks over to her. She opens her mouth to fumble through her own speech trying to put her feelings for him into words, but he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry."

That was quite possibly the fastest turnaround she's ever witnessed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeats. "I shouldn't have said any of that. I just…I've spent this whole time trying to push it all down, and now that it's finally out there I'm terrified. Cassidy was embarrassed of me. My friends are embarrassed of me. I don't care about them. But I do care about you. I don't want you to be embarrassed of me for caring too much before."

"I'm not embarrassed of you," she says. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

Austin chuckles quietly. "I should've thought of that."

"But I do like you," she tells him. "Even though you're definitely more of a nightmare than me."

Austin rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry for that too."

Ally smiles, but before she can say anything Trish raises her hand.

"That was shocking and very sweet, but we have to perform in two minutes and we didn't practice at all today."

"We're gonna win," Austin says.

"Because you want your money?" Ally asks him.

"Because I _want_ to win," he corrects her. "For you. And your little glee club."

"That was quite the plot twist," Trish notes.

"This whole day has been a plot twist," Ally says.

* * *

They win by a landslide. She can hardly believe that her dream came true, but what's more unbelievable is the excited grin on Austin's face when he watches her accepting their prize, and then his refusal of the money she promised him.

They all go out to dinner and ice cream after, and while everyone else is talking about their performance and their amazing win, Austin turns to Ally.

"So, we like each other," he says.

"I think that might be the craziest and best part of the day," she replies with a grin.

"I know that for the better part of me knowing you I've been a jerk. Why do you like me?"

"Because the few times you weren't a jerk made me see the good in you. And have you looked in a mirror recently?"

Austin chuckles. "I don't deserve you."

"Well, too bad. I like you anyway."

"Enough to go out with me?"

"Maybe. On one condition."

"Uh oh."

She grins at him. "You stay in glee club and help us win nationals."

Austin rolls his eyes, but he smiles all the same. "You know what, sweetheart, you've got yourself a deal."

Ally laughs and he presses a quick kiss to her lips, receiving some protests from her – _their_ – friends.

"But just so you know, I would've said yes even if you didn't stay," she tells him.

"And I would've stayed if you didn't say yes."

"Then let's go on the best date ever and win nationals," she says.

"Piece of cake, sweetheart."

* * *

 **so hopefully this didn't suck. thanks for reading!**


End file.
